


The Prince, the Heterodyne, and the Actor

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Girl Genius Soulmate AUs [8]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Injury, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Lars is a normal kid in a normal town with a normal apprenticeship and not-so-normal soulmates.





	The Prince, the Heterodyne, and the Actor

**Author's Note:**

> purronronner asked: 11 for Agatha/Tarvek/Lars
> 
> soulmate au prompts.  
> 11\. the one where soulmates share extreme physical sensation — if one gets hurt, the other gets hurt, and etc.

Agatha grows up with two soulmates. She knows this because the pain feels different.

One has normal pains. Soft pains. A broken bone, once, but mostly just callouses and skinned knees, splinters and chapped lips. The distant feel of it is feather-light to her.

The other does not. The other is knife-sharp wounds and body-wide burning, freezing and  _heat heat heat_  and there are so many nights she spends crying because she’s hurting, hurting, hurting and can’t make it  _stop. She can’t help._

o.o.o.o.o

Lars is a normal kid in a normal town with a normal apprenticeship and not-so-normal soulmates. Then he’s a circus kid, and nobody bats an eye when he talks about his soulmates.

One grows up in what Lars thinks is probably the closest thing to hell on earth.

The other is plagued with migraines, searingly intense and intermittent and awful. He can’t handle them very well himself.

He tries to keep himself clear of injuries.

There’s no need to make it all  _worse_.

(And if he goes around and has a little fun, finds ways to feel things that are  _good_  and  _strong_  in ways that spread to his soulmates, enjoys himself with local girls and lets his soulmates ease their pain a little by relying on his experiences… well, it’s not like anybody needs to know that’s part of his reason why.)

o.o.o.o.o

Tarvek can feel the headaches. He can feel the callouses and late night trysts. He can imagine the easier lives his soulmates have, hopefully, and hates himself for the fact that the Smoke Knight training puts them through all this pain with none of the benefits. They don’t have any poison resistance, they have none of his combat practice, and they definitely don’t have the escape skills he honed in Paris as he fled from DuPree.

They feel all of his pain and get nothing out of it.

He has a lot of things to hate himself for. This is one of them.

o.o.o.o.o

Lars and Agatha figure out they’re soulmates because of the Skifander Warrior training. Everyone’s a little excited, after that. There’s lots of kissing.

They both confirm which part of the trio they are. They both confirm that they have a connection to the third. They both  _worry_.

There is no explanation.

o.o.o.o.o

When Agatha is placed in the machine and has her mother burned into every cell of her mind, tattooed into the corners of her very self by the endless arcs of electricity that come down from above and crawl their way into her being, both of her boys scream.

Lars falls away in a dead faint, and the jagers and Zeetha panic.

Tarvek falls to his knees, throat raw, and wonders  _did I just doom my soulmate?_

_~~Was this how it felt for Anevka?~~ _

o.o.o.o.o

Lucrezia had a soulmate. She married him. It ended poorly.

Agatha has  _two_  soulmates, and one of them is very cute, looks  _just_ like dear Aaronev had, and Lucrezia has high hopes for the other.

Her hopes run away screaming when she shoots Tarvek in the back and falls to the ground herself, choking on the pain.

 _She hasn’t felt this in ages but her world used to be nothing_ but _endless suffering, why does she have to deal with this now, why does it hurt so much more, why can’t she ignore it and just move–_

The Vespiary squad catches her. They tie her up. They gag her.

They take her to the Baron, Tarvek in tow.

He spills  _everything_.

o.o.o.o.o

Lars takes one look at Tarvek and  _knows_.

It’s not hard to guess. The wounds that Tarvek is displaying are absolutely nasty and match the pain Lars is currently experiencing almost perfectly.

Agatha is tied up and furious and crying a little. He can’t feel her being angry, though. She just feels… fuzzy. Like everything is behind a wall, under a blanket, wrapped tied and hidden where he can’t find it.

There’s something about a locket, and the Baron does  _something_ and Agatha’s a little in pain again but the blockage is  _gone_. She reaches for her throat and Zeetha stops her, and then Lars finally manages to break away from the jagers and throw himself to his knees in front of Agatha. He rambles, he knows he does, and kisses her as he helps her untie herself, and then she throws herself into his arms and stays there for a bit.

And then she pulls him to his feet and drags him over to the guy that’s being given medical treatment in the middle of the camp because the amount of blood here is just  _really_  concerning.

The Baron lets them go. He’s apparently still concerned by Zeetha. There’s a lot of yelling going on there. Zeetha’s waving around her swords.

“This is Tarvek,” Agatha tells Lars, pointing down at him. “I’m pretty sure he’s our soulmate.”

Well, Lars decides. He’s never really tried boys before, but he’s willing to, er, experiment.

“Hey,” Lars says, and then pats Tarvek on his uninjured shoulder. The redhead in question gives him a glassy stare and mumbles something. Lars squeezes, just a little. “We’re gonna take care of you.”

Tarvek passes out.

o.o.o.o.o

When he wakes up, though, and after everything with the Baron is sorted, they get to talk.

They get to talk a  _lot._


End file.
